


Amnesia Drabbles

by Drabblish (Mirlinish)



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Drabblish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Amnesia drabbles and unfinished one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia Drabbles

It was already late in the afternoon when Ikki walked to the back of the café and saw Kent carrying a delivered order to the kitchen.  
“I already wondered when they would deliver today.” Ikki said and walked towards the back door to help his blond friend. Normally the deliveries arrived during the morning, so it surprised the white haired male that they arrived later that day.  
“This is the last one.” Kent said as he placed the last box on to the kitchen floor.  
Ikke was just at the door when Kent told him everything was already inside. He looked outside, into the snow covered streets, for confirmation and saw the delivery van driving away. Turning back inside, he closed the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen.  
When he arrived in the kitchen he saw Kent was holding his shoulder and rolled it, loosening sore muscles. “You should have called for help, before you overused your shoulder.” Ikki said concerned. He walked to the boxes Kent brought inside and opened them to find new glassware.  
“I’m fine.” Kent answered, not impressed by his sore shoulder and helped Ikki with empting the boxes.  
Ikki stood up with a few of the new glasses in his hands and stared down at Kent. He wondered if it was alright for Kent to continue working, though he knew that the male wouldn’t stop even if he would tell the blond to.  
“I could massage your shoulder after work.” He decided to propose. He caught himself smiling in a slightly seductive way, like he normally did towards their female customers. He chuckled softly towards himself and without waiting for an answer from his friend, he walked towards the door that lead to the café.  
“Think about it.” He said and disappeared into the café, with the glassware still in his hands.

After work Ikki waited, packed in a warm winter coat, scarf and gloves, by the front door of the café for Kent. The blond hadn’t answered his suggestion yet, but he was positive that the male wouldn’t decline.  
As soon as Kent appeared into the café, just like Ikki packed into warm clothing, followed by Waka, Ikki opened the front door and stepped outside, holding the door open for the blond.  
“Until tomorrow.” Waka said as soon as Kent stood outside and locked the door behind them.  
Ikke nodded once at Waka before he turned to Kent.   
Kent looked at Ikki for a few seconds. “You’re coming?” He asked the white haired male and then turned around to walk to his apartment.  
Ikki smiled satisfied behind his scarf and followed the male through the snow.   
Not a single word was exchanged on their way, though it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was actually quite calming for Ikki to walk in silence through the empty streets and he expected it was the same for Kent, since there was not a single sign that he minded the quietness.  
Once they arrived at the apartment, Kent opened the door and let Ikki in first. “You want anything to drink?” The male asked, while they both pulled their coats off and hang them on the peg in the hallway.  
“No thanks.” Ikki answered smiling. He wanted to start massaging the male as soon as possible, because maybe he had some other kind of massaging in mind as well. They had done it before. Just once quite a while ago. Why they never tried it another time Ikki couldn’t say. They were probably distracted by other things or maybe just too busy, but one thing was for sure, neither of them ever spoke of it as if it never had happened.  
“Come.” Kent said and instead of walking to the living room, he walked to his bedroom and pushed the door open. He fixed his eyes on Ikki and motioned him inside with a quick nod with his head.  
Ikki chuckled amused and stepped into the bedroom. Maybe Kent had the same thing in mind as he had.


End file.
